dcfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Joshua Weil
My Pages: User Page · Talk Page (Archive) · Sandbox Image:Jla4 1.jpg|200px default Visit the Database desc none Welcome to the Database Project, Joshua Weil! Thanks for your edit to the Legends of the Dead Earth page! You can jump in and start right away or practice in our sandbox. You should also have a peek at our guidelines and naming conventions. You can also from scratch. You can have your own user page; it is all about you! The two easiest ways to interact with other users are to join the forums or leave messages on users' talk pages. Remember to sign all of your posts, so we can quickly tell who left the message. (Hint: Use four tildes (~~~~). This will automatically produce your username and date. You can also use the 'signature' button in the edit toolbar.) If you need some help, just add the text to your page and someone will come to your rescue. You can include userboxes on your user page to express yourself. Your page can contain: * Your favorite comic books and characters. * Your most notable . * Anything else you want us to you know about you! (Keep it clean.) Be sure to visit our sister-sites, the Marvel, Image, and Dark Horse Database Projects so you can begin posting on them as well! No need to re-register, just sign in! Your account works on all Wikia wikis! Have Fun! -- Tupka217 (Talk) 11:06, July 8, 2011 ---- Popular Links: Database | Forums | | | | | ' ---- Characters Please use the Character Template. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me or any of the other admins. You can also take a look at our and Policies-- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 16:13, July 8, 2011 (UTC) And for images: -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:14, July 8, 2011 (UTC) Images again --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:03, July 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm going to spend the next few days scouring for good Red/Orange/Yellow/Blue/Indigo/Violet Lantern images of famous DC characters. A lot of the big ones are already up, i.e. Blue Lantern Flash, Orange Lantern Lex Luthor, Purple Lantern (Star Sapphire) Wonder Woman, but I added two today (Red Lantern Mera, and Indigo Tribe Ray Palmer) and will be looking for more. If there are any requests, please add them here, they will help to focus and direct my mission. Thanks! :) Joshua Weil 16:48, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :The only request I have is that you use the Image template to properly credit and source your images. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 20:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Edits You've been warned countless times about your images and frankly the "scouring" for images has you bouncing around the internet taking images that others have already uploaded to their own website. Ideally you should buy the issues in which these characters appear and scan the images then fill out the image template that has been constantly told to you. It sounds like an arduous process but it really isn't many editors (myself included) do it and at the very least if you can't get a hold of the issues themselves and are forced to find them online then make note of where you got it and if you have permission to take these images. If you're going to upload pictures I would hope they're of decent quality and sourced if not it's practically useless. Anything else you need to know has already been told to you twice. :Midoki24 22:11, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :I have the issues, I just don't understand why I would need to scan an image that is already available on the internet. How can there be licensing issues? The person who scanned and posted them doesn't own the image, DC does. This is a DC wiki. If this is the process, I understand, I can scan from now on, but I was not aware that there was a policy on only uploading images scanned from your own computer. :Joshua Weil 22:27, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::If there is such a policy, no-one (myself included) follows it. It's perfectly understandable to grab an image from a digital comic; I mean, why reinvent the wheel? I originally scanned my own comics too, but it was tedious and I didn't quite get the same quality as other scans have. If you have the comic, or if the comic is abandonware, it's okay with me to go digital. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 22:33, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I think Midoki's complaint is the lower quality. A lot of sites have lower res images or thumbnails of images and they don't look that great when added here. I don't think anyone cares if you use a digital copy of a comic to get images; I do that too. I think Midoki was saying that if you grab the image from an actual comic, you can get a better scan. The other thing is that you will occasionally find images online that were done by DC affiliated artists that were never published by DC. Generally, those belong to the artist and we could potentially have a complaint from the artist. That's never happened as far as I know but we try to protect ourselves against that by using work we know has been published. Kyletheobald 22:40, July 20, 2011 (UTC) blond/blonde I know they're interchangeable. My preference is for 'blonde', in fact. BUT, there's some behind-the-scenes categorization and linking that requires that it always be spelled 'blond', or else characters with 'blonde' hair won't appear on the same list as characters with 'blond' hair - which is inconvenient. So, I had to change them to 'blond', so that those characters would show up on the appropriate category page: http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Blond_Hair - against my better judgment. - Hatebunny 01:03, July 23, 2011 (UTC) :I had no idea. That's good to know though. Thanks for the heads up. :Joshua Weil 02:46, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Images, part III --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:30, November 10, 2011 (UTC) :Ignore that, my post crossed with yours. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:31, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Another image thing When you add an image to the infobox in the article, you only need to add the filename: "Whatever 001.jpg", not --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 13:47, November 10, 2011 (UTC) *I'm having trouble with the image you are mentioning Hellenders_001.jpg. I keep trying it different ways because it's not appearing right. It keeps showing up double. Joshua Weil 13:50, November 10, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks. Just delete the page I chooched up "Hellenders New Earth". I mistyped when I was creating the link in Artemis' page. Sorry. Joshua Weil 13:53, November 10, 2011 (UTC) Related Articles Hi Joshua. I just noticed you tried fixing the links in the "Related Articles" section on Green Arrow and Black Canary Vol 1 14. Those sections aren't really necessary anymore and I usually delete them when I run across them because they're outdated and the coding is usually wrong. I think they are a throwback to before we had comic page templates on every page. Anyway, most of the relevant categories are at the bottom of the page now. I'm going to delete it on that page and you can feel free to delete any others you run across if you feel inclined. Thanks. Kyletheobald 13:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) *Good to know. The red text was bothering me, but when I fixed it, it didn't change. Deleting will be easier, thanks. Joshua Weil 13:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Some More Advice I saw you added certain characters by their page names, like Aquaman (Arthur Curry) instead of Orin (New Earth). Its a little confusing but I'll try and explain it. The page names of our most popular characters have been changed to help move it up on Google searches and bring the page more traffic. However, the appearances still need to be linked to the New Earth (or Earth-One, Earth-Two, ect) page names for every character regardless of whether they have been moved for optimization. It may look the same on a comic page but it links to two different spots, one the correct category and the other an empty redirect page. The link still goes to Aquaman's character page but it isn't added to the rest of his comic appearances. Also, Ray Palmer would be at Raymond Palmer. Otherwise, you seem to be getting it. Kyletheobald 14:59, November 16, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I had been trying to figure out what the difference was, I noticed the names to some of the pages had changed, and I was trying to follow along. I am much happier using the (New Earth) system, it is what I am used to and requires less research. I wasn't sure if it was okay to still use it because the page names don't appear in the search assist when typed that way anymore. I'll look through my recent updates and make sure there aren't any others that need to be changed back. As far as Raymond Palmer, --facepalm-- should've figured that one out myself. Joshua Weil 18:34, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Images Hey, a quick note regarding your recent uploads of WF3 Superboy/Robin: under image subject, write the pagename. What you did, Robin, messes up the template. Write Timothy Drake (New Earth) instead (without straight brackets). Also, I would suggest making the page at "WF3 Vol 1" or "WF3: World's Finest Three Vol 1" instead. The current title is just too long, and the brackets are ugly on issue titles. Hope this clears things up; keep up the good work, I can see you're getting better at it. --'[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217'']] 15:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC) :It took me a minute, but I got it. Same goes for writers, artists, etc. I'm cleaning up what I've been working on this morning, it should all be done soon. Can you do me a favor? When I started I accidentally types the first page in as "WF3: World's Finest 3", instead of "WF3: World's Finest Three". I figured out how to make a new one, but I need someone to delete the old ones now. There should be a comic list page and a cover art page. I think that should do it. Thanks. Joshua Weil 15:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Tattoo Hi again, Joshua. First of all, that tattoo is pretty rad. Secondly, I removed the penciler, inker, ect. credits from your tattoo picture because I'm assuming they are of the person who did the tattoo. This is one of the very few incidents you don't need to add them on the image template. We're not going to create a staff page for that person, hence no need for creator credits. I also removed the Oliver Queen (New Earth) tag so it doesn't end up on his image page. Feel free to use it on your user space or in a fan art gallery though. Kyletheobald 20:36, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Plus About the Plus, I thought it was just a mistake but doing it that way directs stuff wrong. When you put the "Vol 1" in the title and then have 1 in the volume section too, it directs them in weird ways. It was putting them in Plus Vol 1 Vol 1. I think the reason they were directing to the disambig and not the Plus Vol 1 page is because the others used the regular comic template but also put in text to categorize it as a oneshot. It can't be both. I'm going to work on it but I think I can clear it up to do what you were trying earlier. Kyletheobald 02:43, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :All right, I didn't know that. I'll leave it to you then. Joshua Weil 14:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC)